The Good Ending to All
by Total Protonix Overload
Summary: 5 years have past since the fire, and mostly everyone has forgotten the legend. But when one man discovers that he has something no one thought survived he his taken back by the memories of the past. Legends never die. And that's what he is going to do to bring back the 9 animatronics, back to life. (Set after the FNaF3 'Bad Ending', 3 part one shot. Based on the Good Ending song.)
1. Part 1

The Good Ending to All

Part 1

* * *

5 years have past since the fire that had destroyed Freddy's Horror attraction. Days after the fire the building was searched to find anything salvageable.

But something that no one would of thought could happen is found.

In the far back room was the fire didn't manage to reach was a large box, a crate filled with out parts from the past.

Inside was 5 masks and robotic sets. Only a few of the searchers could remember who they were.

Animatronics. The Toy bots from so long ago. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie. Their bright colors was all replaced by a dark gray and charcoal black. Most of the endoskeletons was smashed, weathered and useless.

At other parts of the building several more pieces was found. A Freddy Fazbear head and chest. A Chica head and legs. Bonnie's body without a head and arms. And Foxy's head with nothing else but his hook.

* * *

Present.

_*Click*_

Slowly the light flickers on lighting the room in a flash. Shelves, boxes, tools and parts laid scattered through the old garage. A layer of dust easily a inch thick covered everything in a gray.

Slowly a man walks into the room. Letting out a deep sigh and the sight of how it was. In the middle of the room was a 1980 Dodge Charger. A project the man wanted to do for years but never managed to get and left it in the rotting building.

"Some day old girl." He says tapping on the hood.

He carefully steps around boxes that lied on the ground, filled with tools waiting to be used again. Slowly he approaches his old work bench. A lining the walls was tools of every size, he could remember what each one was meant for. Pulling the old stool from underneath he sits back and takes in a deep breath until...

_Crack._

"Go damn it." He says as he land on his back. He didn't make a attempt to move. Just staring at the roof. He felt broken. Money was tight, the economy was getting flushed down the toilet in more detailed terms. His old jobs was in mechanical engineering and went to collage for 3 years to be one. But the closes he ever got to it was on a gas refinery. He knew some tech like computers and was even able to rewire his own microwave.

But in the way it stood he was jobless.

Sighing he turned his head to look out the cracked glass. At that moment the sun was coming out from behind a cloud. It lite up the room more, its rays angled to where his faces started to go blind.

Using his hand he covered the light. But another was shining at him. Looking out in the corner of his eye he could see a round object hanging over a old crate. Carefully he brings himself back onto his feet. Not taking his eyes of the object.

Once he was close enough he lifted the object out of the light. It was a hook. Not only that but a part of what would be a red arm.

"What the heck is this?" He says to know one in particular. Looking back at the crate he notice that the lid was cracked open. Just barely enough to see inside.

Putting the hook on the table he slowly lifted up the cover. His eyes widened at the contents inside.

Robotic limbs, heads and other parts lied in a tangled mess. Reaching down he picked up the first object he touched. Pulling out he saw it was a charred bear head, on top of it was a scarred top hat.

Then it hit him.

Years ago he went to a auction and bought all of what was left of Freddy Fazbear's Horror Attraction. He remembered why. When he was 6 his parents to him to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for his birthdays. He loved the animatronics. They were the reason why he went to school to become a engineer.

Walking over to his work bench he sat the head down he abrupt thump. The force was enough to make his top hat fall off and roll on to the round.

Bending down he grabbed the hat and placed it back on the head.

"Hehe. Lost your hat there old timer. You know the rules." He says thinking back. He looked over the head. Most of the brown paint was replaced by a dull gray/yellowish color.

" I wonder what it would have been like if you were still around." He said with a sad smile. Looking to his right he look at the other parts. Some of the ones he knew was Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. But in the bunch was 5 more heads. They seemed new but still had the age on them. One look like Freddy and the other a smaller Chica. Another was a gray/white and pink head that looked similar to Foxy but more female. Next was a dark colored like rabbit with its ears bent the wrong way and the last one looked exactly like Freddy but was more faded gold and had a dark blue/black top hat.

Thinking it over he began to search the box. Taking the heads and placing them on the table and shelf about it. Stepping back so that he had a complete view he eyed the 9 heads. Memories stared filling his head as he looked into the emptiness of the eye holes.

" I wonder..."

Going back to the box he started pulling out bits and pieces. Laying them out on the floor. 6 Endoskeletons that would need major repair. A spider lik one with its arms and legs in a mangled mess. He kn0ow how a animatronic worked. He had studied their type of mechanics in collage but never worked on one before.

_Beep_

Looking at his wrist the time read 6:00 pm.

Sighing he turns around and heads back to the door. Right as he is about to close it and turn off the lights he looks back at the heads.

_*click*_ went the light switch.


	2. Part 2

The Good Ending to All

Part 2

* * *

**The Next Day.**

_*SLAM*_

The door is flung open as it smashes against the wall. In the space of the door frame a boot that had kicked it took a large step forward.

In his hands was a verity of paints and cleaners.

"Alright guys." He says dumping the supplies on the car's hood, some of the items rolled of on the ground as the cans clanked together on the vehicle.

"Lets see if I can get you guys to not look like you went through world war 3."

Walking back he goes over to the large deep sink that was buried under boxes and rags. One by one he took out the items and ran hot water for a few minutes to clear it out of the filth.

"Alright." He says walking over to the Freddy head.

"Lets see if I can get that ash off you."

Without a haste he grabbed the head along with the Bonnie and Toy Chica heads.

_*Clunk*_

_*Clunk*_

_*Clunk*_

All the heads were dumped into the water as a large splash covered the ground around the sink. Reaching in the water he pulls out the first head his hand touches.

Freddy.

Grabbing the sponge and bottle of soap he doused it in soap and began to scrub away the dirt.

* * *

**3 Hours Later.**

After working for some time scrubbing and drying he places the last head on to the table. All the masks were cleaner than what they were years ago. All but the gold Freddy seemed to be the only thing that no matter how hard you washed the grim won't go.

After getting the heads and any of the old shells clean as possible he walks over into the crate. Lying in a tangled mess was old endoskeletons. Most of the arms and joints where snapped. The wires fired and ripped out.

Nothing was usable.

If anything was able to be scavenged from it all and combined it would possibly only have 3 full skeletons. Even still there's large amounts of wiring needed to be replaced.

Looking out the window he began to think.

The older animatronics where built nearly 50 years ago. The last time they where in working... or semi working order 36 years ago. And back than they were still in the robotic age and yet managed to create these.

How can getting a completely new set that is upgraded more than what the originals had be harder to find in the twenty-first century.

looking down he shifts the parts around. Looking for a endoskeleton that might be more intact.

And there was.

Only 1. It must of belonged to the older bots because of the head. It was missing its right hand, both its feet and the mouth was gone. Pulling it out he leans it up against the crate. Reaching over to the table he grabs his phone and dials a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Bill its me."

_"Oh, how's it going?"_

"Just fine. Question, do you still fabricate?"

_"In what? You know that I've worked on the base before."_

"Robotics dumby."

_"Yeah I still do. Making a boat load of cash a day if I fix a tank to the kitchen's microwave."_

_"Hehe, why do you ask."_

"I got something over at my place and want to know if you can fix it up and make more."

_"Well I guess I can spare the time. What does it look like?" _

"Give me a moment."

*Snaps photo*

"Get it?"

_" Yeah, its one of those endoskeletons back in the 90's. I can easily fix that up. And you said more right. How many more?"_

"Oh... about 9 total."

_"Umm... that might take some time to complete. You need these quick or they can wait some?"_

"They can wait."

_"Alright. I'll come over to pick it up when I can. And what are doing with 9 robot frames anyway?"_

"Reliving a childhood dream."


	3. Part 3

A Good Ending to All

Part 3

* * *

**1 Month, 9 Weeks, 8 Days, 7 Hours Later**

It has been some time since Bill had come by and picked up the endoskeletons. When he did he was brought back at the sight. The damage was much different than he thought and the designs was one to boggle the mind.

Relenting he took the entire crate of parts with him to find a way to get them in working order.

And working he did.

All 9 where completely built fresh. The bodies shined with the chrome reinforced parts, colorful wiring came out from joint to joint. They were out fitted with special A.I. software that would take a EMP blast to even try to glitch out. But in time he found out about the animatronics and even incorporated their own personalities to them.

During the time Bill was constructing them, He' was busy doing work of his own.

During the time he was able to do several on and off jobs to build enough money. Once he had enough he would go online and search old photos of the animatronics. He was surprised to find out about the 'Toy' bots where a lot older than what they appeared. And that the yellow Freddy was said to be used during murders.

He remembered hearing bits and pieces of the Bit of 87' and reading a article about how the last restaurant got shut down.

But he was determined to revive the legends of Fazbear.

And so during his off time he gathered supplies and would go to the garage with his laptop. One by one he was about to remold the body parts of the bots. The arms were easy to do because the bots all shared the same form except color, same went for the old bots.

He was able to get most of the torsos and legs done minus paint here and there.

After most of the work was down he hanged the parts along the walls to make them look standing. Stepping back he smiled at his work.

Some time later Bill came over and dropped off the endoskeletons. They looked amazing. The chrome matched the gleam of the new paints.

* * *

**Later that Night**

**12:00 am**

_*Snap*_

At the sound of the arm clicking into place he steps back and smiles.

All the bots, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, the Toys and what he now calls Goldie or Golden Freddy all were together again. Sitting up against the work bench, car and wall. Even while they were slumped over them selves they all looked brand new.

Walking back, he bends down and turns Freddy's head to the right. Lifting the head up he opens the control box. Checking to make sure that all the functions and free roam was on he flips the power switch, slides down the head and steps back.

As he wait for the 10 second reboot to time out he just stared at the bot. Waiting for any sign of movement. But after five minutes noting still hasn't happened.

Thinking he might need power. He reaches over and plugs in a extension cord to his next. Doing the same to the others as he powered them up.

* * *

**3:00 am**

After trying to power the animatronics he began to wonder why it wasn't working. He ran a check on every wire and cross beam to make sure. Even check his fuse box to make sure he had power. But nothing worked.

During the time he was sitting in a chair and writing in a note book on the car. Making a list of parts that he might need to get incase something breaks or fries itself.

Pulling all nighters was easy. But when he worked a lot it had put a toll. Now he sat there, Arms up, quietly snoozing with the pencil still in his hand. His laptop was the only real source of light expect the moon shining through the window and the dim light bubble that lite up the whole garage.

But every thing to stop as a low tone began to play.

It was something that would help put children to sleep but had a awaking feel. As the song progressed it became louder as another version came to life. And another, and another.

Wincing by the sound he slowly opens his eyes and blinks several times to readjust to the light. But when the music hit his ears, they doubled in size. Literally jumping out of his seat he looked over to where the source was.

His eyes grew even bigger as he turned to the bots. All of them playing the same gently music. But as quickly as he noticed the music died down. He couldn't believe what he heard.

And he couldn't believe what he was hearing now. It was a low humming sound.

Looking down he saw the entire Freddy, Toy and Golden Freddy bots begin to shake. Soon both Bonnies, Chicas, Foxy and what he learn about was Mangle all vibrated rapidly. Stepping back in case of the worst he watched them.

_*Pop*_

A set of blue eyes open up. Staring directly at him.

Freddy, The one he always remembered was just staring at him. Giving a few blinks every couple of seconds. Slowly like a domino effect into two ways the others all opened their eyes. Still staring at him.

He was both amazed and terrified. The bots were working, but he still didn't know how they would react.

On the floor. Freddy was looking around the room. At the car, boxes, tools. This wasn't the pizzeria, not even the parts room.

Looking at him' he noticed a light coming from on top of the vehicle. A computer screen. Turning his head he came face to face with Bonnie. Act the movement Bonnie, and the others all moved their heads to face one-another.

"H-Hello there." He' said to anyone of the bots. It caught Freddy's attention as he looked at the man. Leaning forward he pulls his arms in front of him. Pops and snaps came about with the new frame adjusting to the movements. Once he was on his hands and knees Freddy pushed him self up on to his feet. Shaking for a moment he goes to take a step.

But he loses his footing and starts to fall, until something caught him.

Looking down he saw that he' was holding the bear up. Pushing to were Freddy was standing up straight again he goes under Freddy's arm and wraps his around his back.

Taking a step he carefully helps Freddy move forward on his new feet. Letting go more he lets Freddy stand freely as he was able to get himself to walk.

After circling the same spot for a minute he turned to look at the others. All of them standing side by side. Each with a smile at him'. Freddy turns and smiles back as well, opening his new jaw.

"Thank you." He says in his new voice.

" Just wait. This is only the beginning." He' says. Walking over to the door he turns the handle and opens it. A bright white light lite up the room, causing some of the bots to shield their eyes. Waving his hand he gestures them to follow. Not knowing what will happen Freddy slowly steps forward. Looking into the light he looks back to the others.

Goldie was right behind him, his sliver eyes looking at Freddy nodding. Behind him was Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy, Chica, Mangle, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.

They all gave agreeing nods as they all stepped through the door.

* * *

Children, Music, and laugher was everywhere.

Tables with party balloons, walls with posters.

The animatronics faces were beyond shock. Their eyes were everywhere. Their were at the pizzeria, their home. But ever thing was different. The show stage was huge. Red curtains a lined the sides. On the stage was a drum set. 2 guitars, a key board and 2 microphone stands.

At the right side was a large construct of a pirate ship. Decked out with old looking but need wood and a tall 10 foot mass that has swings hanging down to the ground. In the far corner was a large bar like room. The roof was brightly lite up with neon lights that said 'Lets Eat!' The sign made Chica smile to the point her jaw would break.

Just a few feet away the wall broke opened into a second room. arcade games of all kinds lined the walls as kids ran around playing. The last thing was over at the far wall was two doors and a window next to the bathrooms. On the top it said 'Security means Safety

"HEY EVERYONE!" A man in a navy blue suit said on stage catching everyone's attention.

"Guess who just arrived?"

"Who?" The kids say in unison.

"Say Hello to Freddy Fazbear and his Gang!" He yells as a spot light turned to the bots. Sudden all the children run at the bots. Saying hi and hugging them all.

"Now how about he hear one of their good old hits?" He says waving to the bots.

One by one the bots slowly made it on to the stage. Freddy and Toy were on the microphones, Toy and Bonnie were on special newer versions of their old guitars. Goldie to his stop on the drums and Toy Chica on the key board.

Chica was follow the man to the food bar where he gave her two large pizzas to give out. Foxy and Mangle were both giving new pirate out fits. Taking their places at the new 'Foxes Cove'.

As all the bots got the handle of their new places, they all look back to him'. He was standing at the door to the security room. Putting on a white coat with two purple stripes and a badge. On his head was a purple hat with the letters 'FFG' that stood as the new name. Looking back he smiled to them all. Giving a wave back they all mouthed the words thank you.

"Hey Everyone and welcome to the new Freddy's Pizza. Now lets strike up the band."

"1..."

"2...

"3!"

At that the group sounds off as music began to beat out. All the kids were cheering and laughing. At that Chica was steadly giving out pizza's as Foxy and Mangle talked to them selves.

As the band played on Freddy turn his eye to see he' leaning against the door frame with a smile. As he walked in Freddy's eyes was able to catch what his name tag side.

Mike Jr.

* * *

Authors Note: Well here it is. My first real finished story. I hope you enjoyed reading this as it was again something new to me.

If you have any though about it or what will happen next feel free to ask in the reviews

Freddy Fazbear: "Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time."


	4. Sequel

BIG NEWS!

* * *

The Sequel is Now out.

'Springtrap's Redemption'


End file.
